


Don't say I love you to say you love me

by Bruisingblush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cute Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Na Jaemin, Realisation of feelings, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Jeno, aaaa this fic is my baby :(, baby nomin, best friends to lovers(kinda), jaemin has a childhood trauma, jealous jeno, jeno and jaemin are soft for eo, just really sweet, lucas is only mentioned, renhyuck are tired of them, save renhyuck from this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush
Summary: You don't love me?" the 6 year old's eyes shone with fresh tears.Jeno couldn't believe he said that to his best friend. Of course he loved him."No no no!" Jeno shook his head,"I love you! But- but we need to marry if we kiss! Mom kisses dad and they got married."There was a moment of silence in which both of them tried to figure out a solution to this problem till Jaemin tilted his head innocently and looked at Jeno with bright, excited eyes."Then we'll get married!" Jaemin said intelligently, "We can marry when we get old and we'll live together! More time to play!"Alternatively, Jaemin likes kisses and Jeno doesn't mind giving or receiving them.However, they get shocked whenever people think that they're dating because they're not. They're best friends who just happen to kiss, cuddle, hold hands and help each other through ruts and heats.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	Don't say I love you to say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titania19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/gifts).



"Nana'', Renjun rubbed soothing circles on Jaemin's back," It's just a presentation! You've got this!"

"The worst that can happen", Hyuck smiled brightly," Is you messing up your wordings and failing this class! Cheer up!"

Jaemin looked up from his notes with teary eyes and Renjun swatted at Hyuck. 

"You won't fail!" Renjun gave Jaemin an encouraging pat on the back, "you've been preparing for this since ages!"

Jaemin shook his head. He was nervous and the pheromones of his alpha classmates did nothing to help him calm down. Apparently most of his classmates were alphas. Curse his luck! 

"Stinks", Jaemin scrunched up his nose. 

"I hope you're not talking about me", Hyuck glared at Jaemin, "Xuxi and Renjun tells me I smell wonderful. Like peaches and honey!"

"Yeah like rotten peaches and sickeningly sweet honey that makes my head ache", Jaemin whined. 

" What-"

"You're an alpha", Renjun shook his head," Nana is sensitive to smell, remember?"

Hyuck made a face and rolled his eyes. 

"Nana", Renjun looked worried as he offered Jaemin his water bottle," Do you wanna go out for a bit? Get fresh air and then come back? Will that help?"

"I can't stand up", Jaemin sniffled. 

"Are you going to get your heat soon?" Hyuck frowned. 

Jaemin nodded. It was worse when Jaemin was near his heat. He became more sensitive and there was only one way to calm him down. 

"Junnie", Jaemin turned to look at Renjun with eyes blown wide and Renjun knew that whatever was going to come out of Jaemin's mouth, wasn't going to be something he'd like to hear, " Do you want to kiss?"

There was only one way to calm Jaemin's nerves and that was by letting him kiss you till your lips turned red and swollen. Jaemin loved kisses and instantly perked up when the people he loved agreed to take him up on his offer. Nearly no one did. 

"Nana", Renjun sighed, " I have two boyfriends!"

"But", Jaemin pouted," A friendly kissy! It's platonic! Please? You're my best friend!"

"Exactly!" Renjun deadpanned,"I'm your best friend and it's not natural to kiss your best friend! I can give you a forehead kiss and that's it, okay?"

Jaemin huffed and turned to look at Hyuck with pleading eyes. 

"Hyuckie", Jaemin said sweetly," My sweet sweet Duckie, my-"

"I'm not kissing you", Hyuck snorted, " So you can stop with the names."

"No one loves me!" Jaemin wailed dramatically, drawing the attention of nearby students,"Get friends they said. It'll be fun they said."

"Babe", Hyuck tried to muffle Jaemin's dramatic wailing by pressing his hand to his mouth while Renjun gave everyone around them an apologetic smile,"I love you but I'll not hesitate to punch you. I'll give you as many kisses as you want but not on the mouth, Nana."

Jaemin glared and shook his head like a petulant child," Just say you hate me and go."

"I don't!" Hyuck rolled his eyes,"also Jeno-"

"Na Jaemin", Hyuck was interrupted by another voice. A tall good looking senior had approached their table, smiling at Jaemin.  _ An alpha _ , Jaemin thought to himself. 

" I heard you wanted a kiss?", The senior smiled,"Do you want mine?"

They were painfully aware of several people turning to look at them. Kim Jungwoo was popular. He was beautiful, nice, good in studies, their uni's star soccer player. And a  _ huge flirt.  _

"Sunbae-" Renjun tried to think of a way to gently reject Jungwoo's offer on Jaemin's behalf without coming off as rude. 

"No", Jaemin rolled his eyes," You stink. Go and take a shower."

There were several gasps and Jungwoo's jaw fell open in surprise. Renjun could feel a headache coming. He really wasn't paid enough for this. Or at all, for that matter. 

"He is really sensitive to smell and especially so when it's near his heat", Renjun tried to smile at Jungwoo which turned into a grimace, " Please ignore him, sunbae! You smell amazing-"

"But-  _ ouch _ !" Jaemin winced when Renjun kicked him in the shin to shut him up. 

"You're amazing and handsome and nice and please just ignore Jaemin!"

Jungwoo nodded, still shocked and in a daze from being rejected so rudely. 

"You  _ fucking _ moron", Renjun glared at Jaemin,"Don't be like that!"

"But why did  _ he  _ want to kiss me? I didn't ask  _ him  _ and I didn't lie! He really does stink!"

"He does not!" Hyuck deadpanned," He smells really nice. You're just a bitch when you're near your heat. Every alpha smells bad to you!"

"Does not!" Jaemin glared back, "and-"

Jaemin couldn't finish his sentence before several people gasped. 

" _ It's Jeno!"  _ A girl squealed, " _ What is Jeno doing here?" _

_ "Ohmygod shouldn't Jeno be at basketball practice?"  _ Another girl squealed,"  _ What's he doing here?He looks so hot!" _

" _ God",  _ someone else said in an awed voice, " _ He looks even more handsome up close! I would love to shoot my shot but it doesn't seem like he's interested in anyone. " _

Hyuck snorted after hearing the other students gush about Jeno. Renjun only rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the fond smile from spreading on his face when Jeno made his way to their table. 

"Shouldn't you be at practice now?" Renjun raised one of his brows. 

"Ditched it", Jeno shrugged before pulling a chair and sitting beside Jaemin," Nana needs me. He's sensitive when he's close to his heat."

"Nono", Jaemin pouted," I feel dizzy. Alphas stink."

Jeno nodded in understanding,"They really do."

" _ You  _ are an alpha!" Hyuck scoffed but got ignored. 

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Jeno smiled at Jaemin who promptly placed himself on Jeno's lap, nuzzling into his neck and nosing at his scent gland. 

"You smell so good Nono", Jaemin mumbled and Jeno chuckled fondly, carding his fingers through Jaemin's hair. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me that they are not dating",Hyuck mumbled to no one in particular. 

He could see several of Jeno's fangirls and fanboys watching the scene in surprise. 

"Thank you for coming over Jen", Jaemin sniffled.

" Of course Nana!" Jeno smiled," I know how important this is to you. You'll do really well okay? You've prepared for this and I know how hard you've worked for it so believe in yourself, okay?"

"And what if I mess up?"

"You won't and even if you do, it's not the end. You can still score well on your exams and make up for this. However, I know you'll not mess this up. I believe in you."

Jaemin nodded and tentatively added,"Will you give me a kiss, Nono? I'm so nervous."

"Of course!" Jeno said brightly,"You know I'll always give you everything I can! We're best friends, Nana!"

Jaemin nodded happily,"Can I?"

Jeno answered his question by pressing his lips to Jaemin's. There were several gasps beside them and Renjun sighed. 

" _ I thought Lee Jeno was single!" _ A boy said incredulously. 

Several people were muttering sadly beside them but Jaemin and Jeno were in their own world, softly kissing and clinging on to each other. 

"Best friends they say", Hyuck grimaced. 

" Just bro things", Renjun huffed. 

"Nono", Jaemin said softly after they broke off for air," I'll be okay right?"

"Yes Nana", Jeno offered him an eye smile," I'll be cheering for you! Good luck!"

Jaemin sniffled and started peppering butterfly kisses all over Jeno's face, making him chuckle and the couple opposite to them, gag. 

"I demand an hour long cuddle session after I'm done with this presentation!" Jaemin declared. 

"I'll cook you, your favourite food and then we can watch a movie of your choice while we cuddle after dinner, how about that?" Jeno raised an eyebrow. 

"Add cuddling me to sleep too and then we'll have a deal."

"Bet", Jeno laughed and pressed another kiss to the corner of Jaemin's mouth. 

A girl tapped on Renjun's shoulder, " Are they, er- dating?"

"They're just", Renjun took a deep breath as he watched Jaemin giggle at something Jeno said, the tension leaving his shoulders," Best friends."

  
  


♡

  
  


_ Jaemin sniffled and Jeno could feel his heart squeeze in his chest painfully.  _

_ Jeno had gone over to Jaemin's house with his mom, to play when Mrs. Na told him that the boy had run away from home and was at the playground, refusing to come back home.  _

_ "Nana?" Jeno asked softly when he saw the boy sitting at a corner of the playground and crying his heart out,"Nana hurt?" _

_ Jaemin was startled to hear Jeno's voice but once the initial surprise was over, he started sobbing again, making Jeno panic. Jaemin, sweet and smiley Jaemin, never cried and seeing him like that made Jeno want to cry too.  _

_ "Nana", Jeno crouched down beside the 6 year old, thumbing at his cheeks and trying his best to wipe off his tears," Don't cry." _

_ "Bunny", Jaemin's lips wobbled," Ran away." _

_ Bunny was Jaemin's cat. At 6, Jaemin thought that it was a brilliant idea to name his black cat bunny. When his parents tried to change his mind and to get him to name her something else, Jaemin decided that it would be Jeno, his best friend's name. Jaemin had cried for a whole day when his parents had expressed their disapproval. It was either Jeno or bunny so with a sigh and great reluctance they had finally agreed to go with Bunny.  _

_ "Bunny ran away?" Jeno repeated, shocked and feeling a stab of betrayal.  _

_ Jeno loved Bunny. He played with Bunny whenever he came over to Jaemin's house and every time they played house, they made Bunny their daughter. Jeno couldn't believe that Bunny had decided to ditch them like that.  _

_ "Yes", Jaemin started to wail.  _

_ Jeno loved Bunny but there was nothing in the universe he loved more than his best friend. So he pushed aside his own misery and leaned forward to wrap an arm around Jaemin, awkwardly hugging him to his chest.  _

_ " Nana", Jeno patted Jaemin on the back,"Bunny will come back. Don't cry." _

_ Jaemin shook his head. He knew Bunny wouldn't come back.  _

_ Jeno would've offered to go and look for Bunny but he stopped when he realised that it had started snowing and Jaemin in his thin shirt, was shivering. Worry for his best friend quickly took over his worry for the black cat.  _

_ "You're shivering!", Jeno frowned and took Jaemin's cold hands in his to warm them up, " Let's go home!" _

_ Jaemin sniffled and shook his head, eyes and nose red from crying and from the cold.  _

_ "Please?" Jeno tried again.  _

_ "Promise me you'll never leave like Bunny?" Jaemin asked in a small voice.  _

_ "Of course not!" Jeno looked at Jaemin in surprise, " Where would I go? I'd never leave you Nana!" _

_ "I don't trust you", Jaemin pouted, " You need to kiss me." _

_ Jeno's eyes widened in surprise.  _

_ "Kiss? Why do I need to kiss you?" _

_ "My mom told me that two people who kiss during the first snow, stay together forever", Jaemin replied.  _

_ "But", Jeno gasped, " My mom told me that I should only kiss the person I love." _

_ Just as the words left his mouth, Jeno realised that it was a mistake, Jaemin's face fell.  _

_ "You don't love me?" Jaemin's eyes shone with fresh tears.  _

_ Jeno couldn't believe he said that to his best friend. Of course he loved him.  _

_ "No no no!" Jeno shook his head,"I love you! But- but we need to marry if we kiss! Mom kisses dad and they got married." _

_ There was a moment of silence in which both of them tried to figure out a solution to this problem till Jaemin tilted his head innocently and looked at Jeno with bright, excited eyes.  _

_ "Then we'll get married!" Jaemin said intelligently, "We can marry when we get old and we'll live together! More time to play!" _

_ Jeno wanted to slap himself for not thinking about this earlier. This seemed like the perfect solution and it made complete sense to him.  _

_ "Yes!" Jeno nodded enthusiastically, "let's get married Nana!" _

_ Jaemin giggled happily. He closed his eyes and pouted and gingerly, Jeno pressed his lips to Jaemin's in an innocent kiss, sealing their promise to stay together for the rest of their lives.  _

  
  


♡

  
  


"You're kidding me", Renjun grimaced when Jaemin walked into their shared Psychology class at 8:30 in the morning, smelling like Jeno. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and sat down beside Renjun. 

" Jeno scented you", Renjun rubbed at his temples. It was too early for this nonsense. 

"Don't", Jaemin glared at Renjun,"utter his name in front of me."

Renjun raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Jaemin to sound so upset. Whenever Jeno's name was uttered in front of him, Jaemin would turn into a bright eyed, giggly, happy and excited mess. 

"Now what did Jeno do?" Renjun asked worriedly. He had never seen the two fight. 

"He", Jaemin pursed his lips and sniffled," Refused to lend me his hoodie and told me it smells bad because he forgot to do the laundry. BUT that's a lie! It smells wonderful! It smells like rain and freshly mowed grass! Jeno liar!"

Renjun liked to believe that he was a patient, sweet and nice man but Na Jaemin really made him question that. 

"Nana", Renjun could feel a headache coming,"Have you ever thought about how maybe,  _ maybe  _ Jeno isn't the one lying and it's you? You find his smell nice even after his basketball practices when he's drenched in sweat and smells gross to the rest of the normal people around here."

"But it's not my fault that he  _ does  _ smell nice even after he's sweaty!" Jaemin pouted, "Junnie he smells so good!"

"Nana", Renjun took a deep breath, " Are you sure that you two are best friends? It's weird how every alpha stinks for you yet you can't get enough of Jeno's smell."

"That's  _ exactly  _ because he's my best friend!" Jaemin smiled happily. 

"He scented you."

"Because I was crying that he didn't lend me his hoodie and I'd have to be stuck with other stinky alphas."

Renjun wanted to say something more, tell him how weird it was for two best friends to scent each other but at the very moment, the professor walked in so Renjun fixed Jaemin a look and decided to concentrate on the class. 

"You think it's weird."

Renjun was startled when he heard Jaemin whisper this out of the blue after 20 minutes in the psychology class. 

"What?" Renjun whispered back, trying his best to not get caught. 

"You think it's weird that Jeno and I scent each other."

Renjun was surprised to hear the hints of insecurity and sadness in Jaemin's voice. Nothing had ever mattered to the two what anyone thought. They had a world of their own so hearing Jaemin sound so insecure was definitely a first for Renjun. 

"Do you", Jaemin asked in a small voice," Think he finds it weird too? Do you think he finds it overwhelming and annoying how I always cling on to him?"

"What?" Renjun frowned,"why would he? What even makes you feel like that?"

"I asked him if he wanted to buy a couple hoodie because I want to match with him", Jaemin muttered sadly,"but he laughed and ruffled my hair. Every time I try to bring it up, he just changes the topic and today he didn't let me borrow his hoodie. Do you think he is embarrassed? I like kissing a lot, right? All of you feel grossed out but Jeno let's me kiss him. Do you think he feels obliged to and that he hates it?"

"Nana", Renjun rubbed Jaemin's back, discretion now thrown out of the window,"You  _ know  _ Jeno. He isn't the type to go along with something he feels uncomfortable with. He smiles everytime you kiss him and he looks so genuinely happy. Maybe it's a misunderstanding, Nana. You should talk it out with him."

"So you think he's not embarrassed of me?" Jaemin asks hopefully. 

"Of course not!" Renjun shook his head. 

Jeno looked at Jaemin like he had hung the stars and the moon in the sky. It would be easier to believe that the world had stopped spinning than to believe that Lee Jeno was tired of Na Jaemin. 

"Also", Renjun smiled at Jaemin," No one has a say in how your friendship is. If you two are cool with it, then it doesn't matter if others find it weird."

Jaemin smiled back and nodded.

"That's it for today! Don't forget to review the portion that has been done in class."

Both Renjun and Jaemin looked startled when they realised that the class was over and that they hadn't paid any attention to it. 

Jaemin's phone buzzed and he looked surprised when he realised that it was a text from Jeno. 

"Jeno's waiting outside!" Jaemin said excitedly, all traces of worry vanishing from his face. 

"Now?" Renjun asked, surprised. 

Jaemin nodded and started to put his things back in his bag, dropping most of his pencils and pens in the process due to his excitement. 

"Are you that excited to see him? You literally spent the night cuddling with him", Renjun laughed as he helped Jaemin pick up the things he had dropped. 

Jaemin didn't even bother to answer him as he snatched his bag away from Renjun with a quick thank you and quickly hurried to leave the room. 

"Mr. Na?" Jaemin stopped in his tracks when his Psychology professor called him. 

He had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Jaemin. Their professor was extremely friendly with the students and if it were some other time, Jaemin would have loved to stop and chat with him but with Jeno waiting for him just a door away, Jaemin couldn't wait to leave. 

"Yes sir?" Jaemin forced himself to answer politely because even if he were excited, he'd never disrespect an elder. 

"I didn't know that you found yourself a boyfriend! Or is it a mate, huh? I  _ knew  _ something was going on between you and Mr. Lee! Congratulations!" The professor, Mr. Choi, smiled happily. 

All the other students who didn't leave yet, were looking in their direction, listening intently. 

"Oh no sir!" Jaemin laughed incredulously,"We're not dating! We're just best friends!"

"But you smell like Mr. Lee!" Mr. Choi looked surprised. 

"Oh yes!" Jaemin smiled happily," He scented me!"

"He scented you and you two are not dating?" 

"You see when I am near my heat, I get sensitive to smell and all the alphas stink to me!" Jaemin bit his lip and looked at Mr. Choi (who was also an alpha) guiltily, "no offense sir but all of you alphas make me want to throw up. Jeno's an exception of course, so he gives me his clothes to nest."

"You nest with his clothes?" Mr. Choi gaped and Renjun was torn between laughing and patting Mr. Choi's back in sympathy. They would never be able to understand what went on in Jeno and Jaemin's minds. 

"Yes!" Jaemin nodded excitedly but then pouted,"He usually lets me borrow his clothes but he forgot to do his laundry so he scented me instead."

"And you two are…..Best friends?"

"Yes since we were 3!" Jaemin answered. 

"I thought", Mr. Choi looked confused,"I thought I saw you two making out in the cafeteria!"

"Yes yes!" Jaemin agreed, "that's our way of showing affection! I like kisses and Jeno doesn't mind me kissing him so we kiss a lot!"

Before Mr. Choi could say anything more, Jaemin gasped. 

"I hope you don't mind me leaving now sir, Jeno is waiting for me outside the class!" 

Mr. Choi could only nod as Jaemin rushed out of the classroom. 

"Nana!" Jeno called out when he spotted Jaemin. 

"Nono!" Jaemin grinned and threw himself into Jeno's arms, planting kisses on his face before smooching him on the lips, "What brings you here?"

Jeno laughed before gently patting Jaemin on the back, "I have something for you!"

Jaemin pulled away to look at Jeno, eyes shining with excitement, "what?"

"Here!" Jeno handed him the bag he was holding, "I got you something."

Jaemin didn't waste a second before unzipping the bag and pulling out the thing Jeno got for him. He gasped when he realised what it was. A green hoodie. _The_ pair of green hoodies which he wanted to buy so he could match with Jeno. 

"I thought", Jaemin's eyes were teary as he looked at Jeno, " I thought you found it embarrassing. Matching with me."

Jeno looked horrified, "What even made you feel like that?"

"You changed the topic whenever I brought it up", Jaemin mumbled. 

"That's because I wanted to surprise you! I wanted to buy it for us because you got us the matching phone cases. I love to match with you Nana!"

Jaemin sniffled and nodded. 

"Now put it on! I scented it for you!" Jeno smiled, eyes curling into crescents. 

Jaemin pulled the hoodie over his shirt and squealed in delight. 

"You like it that much?" Jeno chuckled. 

"Love it! Thank you Nono!" Jaemin started bouncing happily, making Jeno laugh. 

"Don't I get a kiss then?" Jeno pouted and Jaemin beamed at him before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jeno's. 

"They are just best friends?" Mr. Choi, who had seen everything after leaving the class, asked Renjun incredulously. 

"The very best, sir", Renjun sighed. 

  
  


♡

  
  


_ "Jen!" Jaemin squealed as he jumped on Jeno, making the boy lose his balance and topple off the bean bag with Jaemin on top of him.  _

_ "Nana!" Jeno whined, rubbing his bottom and pouting at his excited best friend.  _

_ "Jen Jen Jen!" Jaemin's eyes were bright with excitement,"Do you know what day it is?" _

_ Jeno tilted his head to the side, frowning and trying to remember the name of the days. His mother had taught him the name of all the days of the week and Jeno nodded excitedly when he remembered what day it was.  _

_ "Friday!" Jeno smiled, proud of himself for being able to remember the name.  _

_ "No silly!" Jaemin giggled, "it's Valentine's day!" _

_ Jeno looked at the excited 6 year old in confusion, "Valentine's Day? Is it like Jenjaem day?" _

_ Jeno had met Jaemin on the 3rd of June. Jaemin was a new transfer to his kindergarten and when their teacher had asked Jaemin to take the seat beside Jeno, he had readily done so and looked Jeno in the eye before declaring that he was his new best friend. Jeno had gone along with it. That was the start of their friendship, which they later started to celebrate each year as Jenjaem day.  _

_ "You're still a baby, Nono", Jaemin laughed, "Jenjaem day is in the summer. It's cold now!We're wearing sweaters!" _

_ Jeno frowned. He thought it was really mean of Jaemin to call him a baby when Jaemin still couldn't remember his days like Jeno did and messed up his tables. In Jeno's eyes he was a big boy and Jaemin was the baby.  _

_ "Then what is Valentine's day?" Jeno asked curiously.  _

_ "It's- it's", Jaemin squinted in concentration," It's the day of love! Hyuckie told me that he's going to spend the day with Hyunjin from class A because he loves Hyunjin!" _

_ "Hyuckie loves Hyunjin?" Jeno looked surprised,"Are they best friends?" _

_ "No silly", Jaemin laughed again," They kissed! They're boyfriends!" _

_ "But we kiss too!" Jeno pointed it out intelligently.  _

_ There was a moment of silence in which both of them stared at each other. They clearly did not think of  _ **_this_ ** _ problem before.  _

_ "But we're best friends!" Jaemin answered finally as if it solved everything and Jeno nodded because in his mind it made sense.  _

_ "Will Hyuckie spend more time with Hyunjin than with us?" Jeno pouted.  _

_ "Nope! He told me they'll break up tomorrow because he likes to play with us more!" Jaemin answered happily.  _

_ "Who are you spending Valentine's Day with Nana?" Jeno asked.  _

_ He really did not want Jaemin to go ahead and spend the day with someone else and ignore him. He imagined Jaemin playing with another boy and it made an ugly feeling which he couldn't really identify, spread in his chest.  _

_ "With you, of course!" Jaemin smiled mischievously, "do you know what Hyuckie told me?" _

_ Jeno shook his head. _

_ "Couples get discounts on food on Valentine's day!" Jaemin flailed his arms around excitedly,"that's why Hyuckie and Hyunjin are dating!" _

_ Jeno's eyes widened in understanding. Hyuck was really intelligent. _

_ "Do you want to pretend to date too?" Jaemin asked, "We can go and eat that chocolate cake we wanted to and we'll get a discount too so we'll be able to afford it!" _

_ "What if they realise we're lying?" Jeno asked fearfully, "Will they scold us?" _

_ "No!" Jaemin jumped up from his place,"Trust me Nono!" _

_ It only took a few more minutes before Jeno agreed. He really couldn't say no to Jaemin.  _

_ So when their classes ended, Jaemin and Jeno found themselves in front of their favorite bakery, hand in hand.  _

_ "Welcome!" The lady behind the counter smiled at the two.  _

_ Jeno was already scared. He held on to Jaemin's hand tightly.  _

_ "We", Jaemin cleared his throat and looked bravely at the woman, " Want Chocolate Lush Pastry!" _

_ "Two?"  _

_ "Yes!" Jaemin nodded, "and can we get a discount too? We are dating!" _

_ The woman looked at them amusedly, trying her best to keep the smile off her face, "oh really?" _

_ "Yes we are!" Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, trying his best to make it believable,"isn't that right, Nono?" _

_ "Ye- yes", Jeno stuttered, still scared for them.  _

_ " That's so cute", The lady cooed at them, "so who liked whom first?" _

_ "Jeno liked me first!" Jaemin beamed at her.  _

_ "No!" Jeno shook his head,"You liked me first!" _

_ "No  _ **_you_ ** _ did!" _

_ "But-" _

_ "Okay okay", The lady laughed, " I get it. Both of you like each other a lot." _

_ "You don't believe us!" Jaemin frowned,"Wait, I'll prove it to you." _

_ Before the lady could say anything more, Jaemin turned and planted a kiss on Jeno's cheek.  _

_ "Now you should kiss me too, Jeno-yah we should name it believable!" Jaemin whispered under his breath. The lady could barely stifle her laughter at their antics.  _

_ Jeno nodded gravely and quickly pecked Jaemin on the lips.  _

_ "Can we get our cakes now?" Jaemin looked at the lady hopefully, Jeno nodding excitedly beside him.  _

_ "Of course!" She shook her head amusedly,"You two don't need to pay. It's on the house for being the cutest couple of the year!" _

_ Jaemin squealed in happiness and hugged Jeno.  _

_ "Told you we can do it!" Jaemin hugged Jeno.  _

_ Jeno's eyes curled into crescents as he offered Jaemin one of his pretty smiles.  _

_ "We really did it!" Jeno said, still in awe.  _

_ "Let's do this every year!" Jaemin showed Jeno his pinky finger," Let's spend Valentine's Day like this every year, okay?" _

_ "Okay", Jeno nodded, linking their pinky fingers together and sealing the promise.  _

_ And thus the tradition for the two best friends to spend their Valentine's Day together started.  _

  
  


"You two are more disgusting than Lucas, Renjun and I and that's saying something because we are dating," Hyuck scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Jeno rolled his eyes as he tapped on Jaemin's thighs to make him open his mouth.

"Nono," Jaemin whined, turning the page of the book he was reading, "I'm too nervous to eat."

"Jaeminie, you didn't eat breakfast either," Jeno frowned, "You'll fall sick if you keep this up."

"And you know that because?" Hyuck raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Nana stayed over at yours again, huh?"

Jeno nodded and pushed the spoonful of pasta into Jaemin's mouth. He smiled fondly when Jaemin turned to glare at him in indignation.

"I want a cake," Jaemin made a face, "I don't like the pasta and eating spicy food before an exam makes me more nervous."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Hyuck pointed out, secretly taking pleasure in Jaemin's misery (Hyuck was still bitter about the way Jaemin had pranked him in the morning).

"Nana," Jeno tried to talk some sense into Jaemin, "You shouldn't have too many sweet things. It's not good for your health!"

"But puppy," Jaemin huffed, "I'm craving for some butterscotch cake from Kun's bakery."

Jeno sighed. It was really hard to change Jaemin's mind. When he wanted something, he wouldn't stop till he got it. Jaemin was just like a child. 

"Nana," Jeno pushed in another spoonful of pasta into Jaemin's mouth, "Valentine's Day is just around the corner, remember? We'll get as many sweet things as you want! Now eat up, yeah?"

Jaemin tried to give Jeno puppy eyes but Jeno just smiled in return and pushed another spoonful of food into his mouth. Seeing that there really was no way out, Jaemin went back to studying with a grumpy face.

"Er-."

The trio looked up at the newcomer and Jaemin smiled brightly when he recognised who the person was.

"Mark hyung!" Jaemin squealed happily.

Jeno frowned. He had never seen the boy before. It looked like the other was a senior.

"Hi Nana," Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Can I take a seat?"

Jeno's frown deepened. Only Hyuck, Renjun and he called Jaemin, Nana so it was surprising that a boy whom he didn't even know was calling him Nana.

"Sure Hyung!" Jaemin nodded, "What's up?"

Mark looked shy when he took the seat right beside Jaemin. It irked him. Jeno didn't really know why but he really didn't like the older.

"You know it's going to be the 14th soon," Mark laughed nervously.

"Oh yes," Jaemin nodded seriously, " the result for the dance competition comes out on the 14th right?"

Hyuck snorted.

"No- no," Mark flushed, "I was wondering if you're free on that day. We can, you know, hang out if you are."

Jeno saw red. He felt his blood boil and his wolf growl in anger. 

"Excuse me?" Jeno was sure that his voice was shaking from anger, "What did you just say?"

Mark looked startled, clearly detecting the change in pheromone in the atmosphere.

"I said," Jeno growled, "What did you just ask Nana?"

"Oh," Mark was flustered, " I didn't- I didn't know that you had a boyfriend Nana- I mean, Jaemin."

"Jeno!" Jaemin frowned at Jeno and he instantly deflated in his seat, looking stung, "Oh hyung, I am single but I can't hang out with you on the 14th. I'll go out with Jeno!"

"Oh," Mark frowned, "A date?"

"No!" Jaemin laughed incredulously, "He's my best friend! Every year we go out on Valentine's Day, watch a movie and then get dinner and get cakes together. You know, for the couple discount! It's our tradition!"

"Isn't- isn't," Mark looked at Hyuck for help," that like a date?"

Hyuck shrugged.

Jeno glared at Mark, " Didn't he tell you it's not?"

"Oh er," Mark looked scared of Jeno and Hyuck would've felt bad if he weren't having too much fun, "You two seem close. I heard that someone saw you two kissing once but it's clearly a rumour then? You're single right?"

"Oh, it's not a rumour!" Jaemin grinned, " Jeno and I, do kiss!"

Before Mark could say anything else, Jaemin turned to kiss Jeno on the mouth. Instantly, all the tension and anger left Jeno's body as he felt himself relax in the kiss. He forgot anyone was watching as he licked into Jaemin's mouth and pulled him into his lap.

"The canteen pasta does taste terrible," Jeno breathed out against Jaemin's lips as they parted to breathe.

"I told you so!" Jaemin rolled his eyes. Jeno laughed and Jaemin soon found himself laughing along. Jeno's laugh was contagious.

Mark cleared his throat and they remembered where they were.

"You two look like," Mark looked terribly uncomfortable , "really good- uh- friends."

"Yes, we've been friends for 17 years!" Jeno smiled smugly.

"I've been friends with them for 17 years too," Hyuck mumbled under his breath.

"Well," Mark sighed as he stood up. Hyuck wanted to reach out and pat Mark on the back, "I'll see you around then Jaemin?"

"We can hang around some other time!" Jaemin nodded.

"Deal," Mark smiled back kindly but Hyuck was sure that Mark would avoid Jaemin from now on. Jeno had scared him off for good, "I'll treat you to that butterscotch cake you seem to like so much!"

Jaemin's face lit up in excitement," I can't wait!"

With another nod of his head and a bye, Mark quickly left the cafeteria.

"Don't hang out with him," Jeno pouted.

"What?" Jaemin looked surprised, "Why? Mark hung is really nice!"

"No, he seems suspicious!"

"Of course not Jen! Also, I think you two can become great friends because Mark hyung smells great too! You know how I hate how alphas smell? Well, only you and Mark hyung smell nice!"

Jeno looked like Jaemin punched him in the gut.

"I think Mark hyung is nice too," Hyuck grinned, watching Jeno closely, " He'd make a good boyfriend, Nana!"

Jeno looked livid as he turned to glare at Hyuck, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Nana deserves better!"

"Like?"

"....."

Hyuck rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to date anyone," Jaemin said, "Hanging out with Jeno is better than dating."

Jeno's face lit up. Hyuck really wanted to punch them in the face.

"But," Jaemin pouted," Mark hyung promised me a butterscotch cake so I might just hang out with him for a day."

"You know what?" Jeno tightened his grip around Jaemin's waist as if the latter would run away to Mark, "Let's go and buy butterscotch cakes today. Fuck pasta. We'll have cake!"

Jaemin grinned," But I thought you wanted me to stop eating sweet things? You said they were bad for my health?"

"Who cares? We only live once right?"

Jaemin squealed in happiness and started peppering Jeno's face with kisses. 

Hyuck groaned. He really was sick of them.

  
  


♡

  
  
  


_ "Jeno!" Jaemin whispered from the other side of the phone.  _

_ Jeno was startled at the urgency in his best friend's voice. Jaemin never called this late at night and Jeno couldn't help but worry.  _

_ "Nana, is everything okay?" _

_ "Nono, hyung's hurting," Jaemin sniffled, "He presented and- and he's hurting so much!" _

_ Jeno had heard how much heats and ruts took a toll on a person's body, had been sent away to his grandmother's during his mom's heats and dad's ruts, has  _ **_seen_ ** _ what a toll it takes on a person's body. So it was not a surprise to him that Jaemin sounded so scared that his brother had presented and was going through the same. Jaehyun and Jaemin were exceptionally close and seeing Jaehyun hurting and not being able to help, made Jaemin feel helpless.  _

_ "Nana," Jeno felt his voice waver when he heard Jaemin's small sniffles turn into sobs, "Where's your mom and dad?" _

_ "They're with hyung." _

_ There was a moment of silence in which Jeno tried to figure out what to do and Jaemin tried to control his tears.  _

_ "Do you want to come over?" Jeno finally asked.  _

_ "Sleepover?" Jaemin perked up at that and Jeno knew that it was the right move on his part, "But mom can't drive me over to your place." _

_ "Don't worry!" Jeno excitedly assured him,"I'll ask hyung!" _

_ Jeno's older brother loved him and Jeno used that knowledge to his advantage more often than not. Jeno's teary eyes and a pout (and the information that Jaemin was scared. Doyoung loved Jaemin nearly as much as his own brother) got Doyoung to leave his bed at 12 in the morning and drive to Jaemin's house to pick the 10 year old and drive him back to their house.  _

_ "Nono!" Jaemin had run into Jeno's arms (making Jeno lose his balance and fall down with Jaemin on top of him, hugging him like a koala) as soon as Doyoung brought the boy to their house.  _

_ "Baby," Jeno hugged Jaemin tightly. He heard Doyoung scoff in the back and mutter a, 'look who's talking' but he ignored his brother.  _

_ "Are you okay?" Jeno searched Jaemin's face for any trace of sadness.  _

_ "They've given hyung a medicine. Mom said that the pain will get better. It won't go away completely but it'll be bearable!" Jaemin looked relieved and it made Jeno feel better.  _

_ "It's a normal occurrence, Nana!" Doyoung smiled at the younger, "Jaehyun will get used to it. We all go through it and there's nothing to worry about it. How about you kids go off to bed, now? It's late!" _

_ Before Jaemin and Jeno could protest about going to bed and ask Doyoung to let them play instead, Doyoung had already whipped out a fresh set of Jeno's nightwear for Jaemin and pushed them towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. Reluctantly, the pair had heeded to Doyoung's wish because a  _ **_mad_ ** _ Doyoung was something neither of them wanted to encounter.  _

_ "He presented as an alpha," Jaemin informed Jeno as they both cuddled up to each other under Jeno's Milk and Mocha blanket (a birthday gift given to him by none other than Jaemin).  _

_ "Oh, " Jeno answered, "Were your parents happy?" _

_ Jaemin nodded, "Dad was very happy. Said that he was proud of hyung since there's not a single omega on his side of the family. Mom was not very pleased with dad and said he's happy that his son has grown up but his secondary gender did not matter to her. " _

_ Jaemin's dad was not really a bad person per se but Jeno did not like him. Mr. Na believed that alphas were superior to the omegas and had made it clear to his sons that he expected them to both present as alphas, as if they had any control over that.  _

_ "I'll present as an alpha, right?" Jaemin looked at Jeno hopefully.  _

_ It didn't matter what he presented as, Jeno wanted to tell Jaemin, because it wouldn't change who he was. He'd still be his best friend.  _

_ "Yeah!" Jeno said instead. Jaemin smiled.  _

_ "It'll be so cool when we both present as alphas!" Jaemin beamed.  _

_ They were of the same height, the same weight, the same body measurements, the same likes and dislikes. They did everything together and they would do this together too. It wouldn't be a surprise to Jeno if they both presented as the same gender.  _

_ "Jeno Jeno, " Jaemin's eyes brightened and Jeno could count the stars in Jaemin's eyes, "We'll have omegas after we present! We can go on double dates!" _

_ Jeno nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what Jaemin was saying. He was busy listening to Jaemin's excited soft voice rather than hearing what he was actually saying.  _

_ "We'll be able to have kids too! I love kids," Jaemin was practically vibrating with excitement and Jeno wanted to pinch his cheeks. His best friend was extremely cute, "Do you think our kids will be best friends too?" _

_ "I'm sure they will, Nana!" Jeno assured Jaemin.  _

_ "But," Jaemin's eyes dimmed and Jeno was scared he had said the wrong thing, "When you'll have a family, will you- will you love me less? Will you stop playing with me?" _

_ Jeno looked horrified, "Of course not! I'll play with you the most! We can live together too!" _

_ "We'll live together?" _

_ "Yes!" Jeno nodded, "We'll buy a house and stay there! We can visit our kids once a month and stay with each other forever! I love you the most!" _

_ "I love you the most too, Nono, " Jaemin giggled, clearly thrilled with the idea, "You promise to stay with me forever and ever and love me the most?" _

_ "I promise!" Jeno sealed the promise with a peck on Jaemin's lips.  _

  
  


"Junnie, " Jaemin whispered excitedly. 

"It better be something really important for you to call me at 4 o' clock in the morning," Renjun answered through gritted teeth. 

"It  _ is _ !" Jaemin replied, "Can you teach me how to stitch a teddy bear?"

"You called me, " Renjun took a deep breath to calm himself, "at 4 o'clock in the morning to ask me to teach you how to  _ stitch a teddy bear?  _ "

"Yes, " Jaemin squealed in excitement, "It's teddy day so I really want to stitch one for Jeno. The polar bear plushie Doyoungie hyung gave him is worn out. You'll help me, right?"

Renjun really wanted to be mad at Jaemin. He genuinely did but when Jaemin sounded like an excited child asking for a candy, he didn't have the heart to be. 

"Do you even know how to stitch?" Renjun asked at last, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"No but I'm good at learning!" Jaemin sounded giddy with excitement. 

"Nana-"

"Junnie, please?"

"You're a dumbass, " Renjun grumbled. Jaemin cheered. He knew that he had already won. 

"I'll bring the things. We'll need an hour or two to stitch a small bear. When do you plan on giving it to him?" Renjun was already up searching for all the materials they needed to stitch the bear. 

"Maybe after the last class?" 

"We'll have enough time then, " Renjun nodded to himself. 

"I'll meet you at the library after lunch!Don't tell Jeno!"

So that was how the duo found themselves at the library after lunch, skipping classes and trying to stitch a teddy (and getting dirty looks from the librarian for making too much noise) 

"It would've been a lot faster if you just let me help, " Renjun sighed in exasperation as he watched Jaemin trying to stuff synthetic cotton into the leg of the teddy but failing horribly. 

"No!" Jaemin glared, " I'm going to gift it to him so I need to be the one to stitch it!"

" _ Don't stitch both the legs to each other!" _ Renjun hissed at Jaemin. The more he watched Jaemin stitch, the more he could feel his lifespan reducing. 

" _ No, don't stab the teddy! Do it gently!"  _ Renjun groaned into his hands. 

The librarian cleared her throat and Renjun sent an apologetic smile towards her. 

"Nana don't-"

"Ouch!" Jaemin yelped, wincing after pricking his finger accidentally. 

"I told you to give it to me or to buy him one!" Renjun looked horrified. 

"It's not a big deal, Junnie! I just pricked my finger. I'm fine!" Jaemin smiled at Renjun. 

Nothing could convince Jaemin to let him help. The boy was dead set on doing it himself so Renjun set his lips in a thin line and watched him prick his fingers countless times and hurt himself. 

"Done!" Jaemin squealed happily, showing his teddy to Renjun. The eyes were not aligned, the mouth was crooked, the nose was not at the centre, the left hand was bigger than the right and Jaemin's hand looked sore but the smile on Jaemin's face made up for it all. He looked truly happy as he placed a kiss at the top of the teddy's head. 

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" Jaemin cooed. 

"He is, " Renjun smiled. Jaemin's smile was extremely contagious, "But come along to the Infirmary. You need ointment for your fingers."

"Oh they can wait! Let's go and give it to Jeno first!" Jaemin pleaded. 

"But Nana-"

"It won't take long!"

Renjun didn't look too happy with the idea but nonetheless he followed Jaemin as he skipped his way out of the library and to Jeno's class where he knew Jeno would be after the class ended. He had promised to wait for Jaemin. 

"Okay I'm going in now. You sure he'll like it?" Jaemin asked apprehensively before entering the classroom. 

"I'm positive, Nana. He'll like anything you make, " Renjun gave him a small smile and a pat on his back. 

Jaemin smiled and nodded before turning to enter the room. Renjun followed but something wasn't right. Renjun watched in confusion as the smile fell from Jaemin's face as soon as he entered the room. Turning to the front, Renjun realised what was wrong. His eyes widened in disbelief. 

The room was filled with Jeno's calming pheromones. It wasn't hard to locate Jeno. He was sitting in the front and on his lap was a girl. Another omega. Jeno was scenting her. 

" _ Damn dude get a room! "  _ A boy chuckled and shook his head. 

Jeno had his arms wrapped around the girl like he held Jaemin. An ugly feeling bubbled inside Jaemin's chest. Something was squeezing his lungs and he felt breathless. 

Jeno hadn't noticed Jaemin's presence yet. Every time he entered a room, Jeno looked up with a smile. They could recognise each other's pheromones anywhere and at any time of the day but Jeno didn't realise now. He was too wrapped up scenting the omega. His omega? The intensity of the hatred that the thought arose in him surprised Jaemin. 

Jeno was free to have his own omega. He was free to do whatever he wanted with others but, Jaemin teared up from anger, he  _ did not want him to.  _ He did not want Jeno to touch anyone but him. He did not want him to hold anyone else. He did not want Jeno to kiss others like he kisses him or scent them like he scented him. Jeno was his… best friend. 

Jeno was his best friend and he was free to have a partner of his own but Jaemin hated the thought of someone else with Jeno. It was selfish. It was unfair but he couldn't help it.

Jaemin couldn't stand to see anymore of it and just as he turned to leave, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him to the alpha's chest. Jeno. 

"What's wrong?" Jeno sounded worried, "You're distressed. Your pheromones…."

"You never, " Jaemin's voice was shaking and suddenly he felt exhausted, "told me that you have an omega. "

"What?" Jeno sounded confused but the understanding dawned on his face as he turned Jaemin to face him, "Are you upset because I scented Yunji?"

"Do I have a right to be?" Jaemin chuckled bitterly. 

"Nana, look at me, " Jeno tilted his chin up, "She's a friend. She's sensitive to alpha pheromones like you and had an anxiety attack so I scented her because it always worked with you. It always calmed you down so-"

"So if she asks you to kiss her or help her with her heat like I do, you'll agree?" Tears flowed down Jaemin's cheek. It was like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He ached but he had no right to. 

Jeno looked like he was punched in the stomach. 

"You know I'd never-" Jeno began but couldn't continue. Jaemin was crying. He had made his best friend cry. His best friend, who he had not seen cry in years, was shaking like a leaf and sobbing his eyes out. 

"Baby, " Jeno choked on a sob. Hurting Jaemin was the last thing Jeno wanted to do, " Nana I'm so sorry. Jaemin-ah please. You know I'll never do that with anyone but you."

He hugged Jaemin tightly, guilt weighing him down and making him feel sick. As several apologies left Jeno's lips, Jaemin realised for the first time how unfair it was for him to demand what he did. The teddy was long forgotten now and he held Jeno close, afraid if he let go, his best friend would leave. 

  
  


♡

  
  


_ "Jeno Jeno please, " Jaemin sobbed on the phone, "hurts." _

_ Jeno could hear his heart pound in his ears.  _

_ "Nana, what's wrong?" Jeno knew that Jaemin was feeling sick since the morning but nothing so serious that'd make him cry. Jaemin never cried in front of anyone.  _

_ "It- it hurts so much, Nono. It's so hot and and-" Jaemin whimpered in pain.  _

_ Terror, ice cold terror, took the very breath away from Jeno. Jaemin had presented. Jeno had done so himself, six months before Jaemin and he was aware how horrible the pain was.  _

_ "I need to- to see you, " Jaemin's voice sounded broken, "Jeno please." _

_ Jaemin was delirious from pain and kept begging Jeno to come. The vulnerability in his voice made something in Jeno ache. There would be nowhere he'd rather be than beside Jaemin, holding him in his arms and soothing his pain away.  _

_ "Jeno," Jaemin whimpered again.  _

_ "Nana, where are your parents? Jaehyun hyung? '' Jeno felt his anxiety rise as he stole Doyoung's keys from his room and rushed down the stairs, "You aren't alone right?" _

_ "Jeno, only need Nono," Jaemin sniffled.  _

_ Jeno cursed under his breath, realising that the boy had lost the ability to make sense of his words. His mind was too clouded with his rut or heat. Chills ran down Jeno's spine as he realised that Jaemin was either in his rut  _ **_or_ ** _ heat. He hoped it was the former. The way he begged, the way he sounded so vulnerable, it made his wolf growl protectively.  _

_ Jeno didn't remember the drive to Jaemin's house. Everything was a blur as he found himself in front of his best friend's house, pressing the calling bell and waiting for someone to open it.  _

_ "Jeno," Mrs. Na gasped when he found the boy at the door, "How-" _

_ "Nana. Where's Nana?" Jeno asked anxiously.  _

_ At the mention of Jaemin's name, his mother's expression turned serious.  _

_ "I'm afraid you can't see Jaemin today, Jeno. " _

_ Jeno opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by a loud scream of his name. Jeno's wolf howled and he barely managed to not give in and bodily shove Mrs. Na to the side to get to Jaemin.  _

_ "He's calling for me, " Jeno pleaded. He'd beg if it were necessary but he couldn't bear the thought of being away from Jaemin a second longer, "Please let me see him just this once!" _

_ "Jeno," Mrs. Na's eyes softened, " Jaemin had just presented. I can't let you in." _

_ "I am an alpha and so is he, " Jeno insisted, "I don't understand why you can't let me in." _

_ "Oh but he isn't!" Mrs. Na's voice lowered and she looked behind her nervously, "He has presented as an omega." _

_ Jeno's world stopped turning. Jaemin had presented as an omega. Jaemin and he were of the same height, the same weight, the same body measurements, the same likes and dislikes. They did everything together and yet they had presented as different secondary genders. Jaemin was an omega and the first person he had searched for when he had his heat was Jeno.  _

_ The door to Jaemin's room was thrown open as his father emerged with a disgusted look. Peaches and roses. Jeno felt dizzy from the strong smell of peaches and roses. Jaemin's pheromones.  _

_ "You should go, " Mrs. Na nodded at Jeno," You'll end up hurting him if I let you see him. " _

_ "I'd never," Jeno couldn't believe she had suggested that he would hurt his best friend. That anyone could even  _ **_think_ ** _ that he'd hurt Jaemin, "hurt him. I'd never-" _

_ "An omega, " Mr. Na's lips curled up in a snarl, "Pathetic." _

_ "There's nothing pathetic about being an omega, " Mrs. Na turned to glare at her husband, "Do not talk about my son like that." _

_ "The only thing you are good at is bearing children, " Mr. Na scoffed, "You'll never be like the alphas and to think that my own son is an omega," Mr. Na shook his head in disgust.  _

_ "Don't you dare, " Jeno was shaking with anger, " Call Jaemin pathetic. Don't you-" _

_ "You've presented as an alpha, didn't you?" Mr. Na looked at Jeno admiringly, "I wish  _ **_you_ ** _ were my son instead." _

_ Jeno felt murderous. The man was a head taller than him but it didn't matter. In that instant, there was nothing Jeno wanted to do more than ripping him to shreds.  _

_ "I think you should go." Mrs. Na said firmly before shutting the door on his face.  _

_ Jaemin was crying. He was in pain.  _ **_His omega_ ** _ wanted him there. Jeno was startled at his own thought. Jaemin wasn't his omega but his wolf seemed to have a mind of its own.  _

_ It was cold but Jeno had sat in front of the Na Residency for four hours in the hopes of being let in and when Doyoung had come to get him, he had found the boy nearly unconscious from the cold.  _

  
  


♡

  
  


Jaemin gasped. His stomach churned painfully and he was  _ unbearably hot _ . His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and the copious amount of slick his body was producing, drenched his pants. 

Jaemin could hear someone unlocking the door of his apartment and panic set deep in his heart until the pheromones of the person hit his nose. 

"Alpha," Jaemin moaned from pain and desire running wild in his veins,"Alpha, I need you.  _ Please. _ "

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and scooped him up.

"Breathe sweetheart. Your heat came earlier than we predicted it to, " Jeno's voice was soft and controlled. Jaemin had always admired his control over himself. Most alphas would've pounced on an omega in heat, lost control because of the pheromones but not Jeno. In his arms, Jaemin was safe. 

"Off, " Jaemin tugged at Jeno's clothes impatiently, hungrily, "Please, please it hurts."

"Hush," Jeno kissed the corners of Jaemin's eyes, "Let me take you to bed. It'll hurt on the floor."

Jaemin let out a sob, burying his nose into Jeno's neck as Jeno carried him to his bedroom. 

"Nana if you cling on to me, I can't get our clothes off, " Jeno tried to softly push Jaemin off of him but it only made him cry harder and hold Jeno tighter. 

"Baby," Jeno rubbed the back of Jaemin's neck, "What do you want? Tell me what you want."

Every touch of Jeno's skin on his, made him shiver. He wanted Jeno. Instead of Jeno's pheromones calming him down like usual, it made his hunger grow. 

"Anything," Jaemin sounded whiny, desperate, "Want alpha to touch me."

"And alpha will," Jeno reassured, rubbing soothing circles on Jaemin's back "We need to get your clothes off, will you help alpha, sweetheart?"

Jaemin whined and tugged on his shirt hurriedly, getting tangled in the process and started flopping around helplessly. Jeno snorted. 

"Let me help," Jeno smiled endearingly and Jaemin's treacherous heart thrummed wildly against his ribs. 

"Kiss." Jaemin made grabby hands and Jeno couldn't help but be reminded of a 3 year old Jaemin. The red cheeked and bright eyed boy who made his way right into his heart the moment he stepped into his classroom. 

Jeno leaned down to press his lips to Jaemin's, tugging at his bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open. Jaemin tasted sweet and Jeno licked into his mouth hungrily. He slipped a hand into Jaemin's shirt and started rubbing Jaemin's stomach. Nothing calmed Jaemin more than tummy rubs and Jeno knew. He knew the boy in front of him like the back of his hands. 

Jaemin sighed into the kiss. Jeno's pheromones mingled with his own, made him feel dizzy with want. He was uncomfortably wet now. 

"If you don't fuck me now, I'll never cook for you again," Jaemin protested weakly. 

Jeno's eyes curled around a smile, "My omega is so impatient for me."

It was the lust talking. Jeno would call him, his every time they made love and Jaemin would preen. He was not Jeno's. The memory of the girl sitting on Jeno's lap flashed in his mind. Jaemin's heart sank. Jeno wasn't his. 

"I can't take your T-shirt off if you don't raise your hands," Jeno chuckled, the sun on Jeno's face made him look years younger. He was beautiful. His Jeno. Tears welled in his eyes. 

"Hey, " Jeno furrowed his brows, "Does it hurt a lot? Wait a second, I'll make it better. "

"Don't leave, " Jaemin's eyes widened in fear as Jeno stood up. 

"Just gonna take my clothes off, " Jeno hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and took them off in a go along with his boxers. His shirt followed next. 

He had seen Jeno naked more times than he could count on his fingers but it never failed to make his stomach lurch. The muscles in his back rippled as he raised his hands to take his shirt off. He was gorgeous. 

"Like what you see?" Jeno teased him when he caught Jaemin staring at him. 

"Come 'ere, " Jaemin mumbled, pulling Jeno down and letting him take his ruined clothes off of him. He'd combust if he spent another single second without Jeno touching him.  _ Would Jeno touch others like the way he touched him?  _

Jaemin buried his face into the pillow, weeping his heart out from the pain and laid himself bare for Jeno to take. 

Jeno couldn't help but stare. He had spent every heat and rut with Jaemin after they turned 18 but Jeno still could not believe that someone as beautiful as Jaemin was real. He couldn't believe how much things had changed. They no longer had the same height, Jeno was taller. They no longer had the same weight, Jeno was heavier. They no longer had the same feelings for each other, Jeno harboured feelings for the boy which were anything but platonic. 

Jaemin's nipples were hard, his angry red cock was weeping on his stomach and the sight made Jeno painfully aware of his own erection. Jaemin was spread beautifully in front of him, like a wet dream. Like all his wet dreams. 

"Alpha please, " Jaemin's voice was broken. 

"Please what?" Jeno knew what he wanted but he wanted Jaemin to say. He wanted him to  _ beg.  _

"Please  _ touch  _ me!" Jaemin choked on what seemed like a sob. 

Jeno pushed Jaemin's thighs apart and leaned down to press a kiss on his fluttering hole and to taste his slick. Jaemin screamed in pleasure, back arching prettily. 

As Jeno delved his tongue deeper into him, Jaemin screamed himself hoarse. Jeno would do every one of these things with his future lover. Jaemin's chest tightened, he did not want Jeno to do any of these things with anyone else. 

Jaemin came apart with Jeno's tongue in him and Jeno's name on his lips. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, " Jaemin begged. 

"You just came," Jeno looked at Jaemin worriedly, "Drink some water first."

"Alpha, please. Want alpha's pups, " Jaemin was delirious from his heat and from his fear of losing Jeno. 

Jeno's eyes darkened. 

"Yeah? I'll fuck my pups into you, " Jeno growled, "You want that? Want to carry my kids?"

Jaemin nodded fervently and Jeno pushed in. Jaemin sobbed from pleasure as Jeno started to thrust, composure finally dissolving and growling into his neck. 

Jeno rubbed his lips around his scent gland as he thrusted into Jaemin harshly. Maybe he should have been scared of the alpha marking him by mistake, head too clouded by his lust but Jaemin was filled with a strong urge to be marked by Jeno. To be tied to Jeno forever. To  _ belong _ to Jeno and for Jeno to belong to  _ him.  _

"Gonna- gonna" Jaemin stuttered helplessly, "Cum."

Jeno stilled his movement. 

"No no no, " Jaemin begged brokenly, "Please, please, let me come. Please, I've been good. Alpha, please!"

"You want to come?" Jeno asked ruthlessly, clamping his hand down at the base of Jaemin's cock. 

"Please, " Jaemin cried. 

"Tell me who you belong to and I'll let you come. " It was unfair but Jeno needed the reassurance which Jaemin would never give him sober. 

"Alpha. I belong to alpha, " Jaemin sobbed. In these moments they didn't have to worry about the consequences of their words. 

Jeno pounded in him. Jaemin opened his mouth to scream from pleasure but Jeno swallowed all his sounds. Watching Jaemin come undone beneath him, made him reach him end too, spilling into Jaemin till his stomach bulged, knot holding them together. 

"You're crying,"

Jaemin realised that tears were streaming down his cheeks only after Jeno pointed it out to him. 

"Did I hurt you?" Jeno asked worriedly. 

It hurt. The thought of Jeno being this close to someone else hurt him. 

No, the thought of Jeno loving someone else hurt him.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else, " Jaemin's voice shook, "i-"  _ Love you.  _ But the words died in his throat. The image of his dad flashed in his mind. 

Alpha. He knew Jeno was different. He  _ knew  _ Jeno wouldn't hurt him but the very thought of belonging to an alpha, scared him. 

"I-, " Jaemin looked at Jeno helplessly. 

Jeno's eyes softened. 

"Nana, " Jeno brought Jaemin's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, "You don't have to say it. I know. "

A sob rocked Jaemin's body as Jeno hugged him close. 

"From the moment you walked into the classroom when we were 3, you've been the only one for me. I've not left you since that day and I'm not leaving in the future either, " Jeno kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, " Jaemin's chest ached. He had kept Jeno hanging because he was scared of labels. Because  _ he  _ was terrified of saying the words . 

"Don't be, " Jeno smiled, "We have all the time in the world, sweetheart. We don't need labels as long as we have each other."

"What if I never become ready? " Jaemin asked in a small voice. 

"Then we'll stay like this, " Jeno booped his nose, " I don't want anything more than to be with you forever. Like this or in any way you want."

_ I love you _ , Jaemin thought. As he looked into Jeno's eyes, he realised that he'll be able to say them to Jeno one day too. 

But today, Jaemin smiled with eyes filled with tears and said, " Happy Valentine's Day, Nono!" instead. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nana. "

They'd be okay. Together. 

  
  


♡

  
  


Jaemin hummed happily as he started collecting his books to leave the library. 

"You look happy, " Hyuck raised a brow. 

"Do I?" Jaemin giggled. 

Hyuck looked at Renjun who shrugged. 

"You've finally decided to put bandaids on your fingers, " Renjun pointed it out, "You were too stubborn to let me put it on you but thank God, you got your senses back!"

"Oh, " Jaemin looked at his fingers and smiled, "Jeno put them on me. He even kisses them four times a day for faster healing!"

Hyuck snorted. Renjun shook his head, exasperated but extremely fond of the two. 

"Oh Jaemin, I was searching for you!"

The trio turned to look at the new arrival. 

"Did you need anything from me, Mark hyung?" Jaemin tilted his head in confusion. 

"Yeah, " Mark flushed under the attention, "You weren't free on Valentine's Day so I was wondering if you're free to hang out today?"

Hyuck groaned. The alpha was clueless. 

"I'm sorry hyung, " Jaemin pouted, " But I'm not free today either!"

"Oh, " Mark's face fell, "Plans with Jeno?"

Jaemin nodded happily, "Yes!"

"Ah!" Mark's face lit up, "Best friends day out, huh?"

Renjun sighed. Mark was persistent and Jaemin was clueless about his feelings for Jeno so-

"Actually, " Jaemin's cheeks reddened, "It's not- it's not just a day out."

"Huh?"

Jaemin hesitated but then looked up with bright eyes, "I'm going out with my special person. It's- it's a date."

Hyuck fell off his chair. Renjun choked on air and Mark looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. 

"So hyung, " Jaemin smiled shyly, "I don't think I'll ever be free if you want to woo me but I'd love to be your friend!"

Mark opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. 

"Nana?" 

Jaemin's face brightened up. 

"Nono!" Jaemin's eyes shone as he turned to take in the alpha.

Jeno smiled, not bothering to pay a gaping Mark, a spluttering Renjun or a bewildered Hyuck who was on the floor, any notice. He only had eyes for Jaemin. 

"Ready to go? I asked pretty baker hyung and hamster cash register guy to make the special butterscotch Valentine's Day cupcake since we couldn't go there on the 14th and they agreed to make some for us!" Jeno said excitedly. 

"They will?" Jaemin squealed happily. 

Jeno nodded and took Jaemin's hand in his. 

"I missed you, " Jeno said softly, leaning down to press a kiss on Jaemin's forehead. 

"We were only away from each other for an hour, "Jaemin laughed. 

Jeno hummed, " Let's go?"

Jaemin nodded but then his eyes widened when he remembered something. 

"Wait! I have something for you!" 

Jeno looked curiously at Jaemin as he started to look into his bag for something, eyes lighting up when he finally found it and brought it out to show it to Jeno. It was the bear plushie. It looked so ugly that it could scare a child but Jeno's eyes lit up. 

"For me?" Jeno's asked in disbelief. 

"I stitched it!" Jaemin announced proudly. 

Jeno's eyes softened as he looked at the hideous teddy with fond eyes, "She's beautiful, Nana. Thank you so much."

Jaemin preened. 

"Isn't she? Take care of her, " Jaemin sniffled, "I'm giving my baby to you."

"You don't have to, " Jeno smiled, "she can be  _ our  _ baby!"

Jaemin flushed brighter than an apple and when Jeno leaned down to press a kiss on his lips, Jaemin's knees almost buckled. 

"Let's go, now?" Jeno asked again and when Jaemin nodded, he wrapped his arms around Jaemin's waist and made their way out of the room, giggling together. 

"Er, " Mark had finally found his voice, "So are they like boyfriends now or?"

"They're actually married but they don't know yet, " Hyuck sniffled dramatically, "When did my kids grow up so much?"

"They're just." Renjun smiled as he looked at the retreating back of the two best friends, "I don't think we'll ever really understand them  _ or _ define their relationship for that matter. "

They watched as Jaemin leaned his head on Jeno's shoulder and the older, pressed a kiss to his forehead. Happy and in their own world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to titania without whom this wouldn't have been a fic but just a random idea dumped in her DMs and thank you to you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> [ twitter: bruisingblush ](https://twitter.com/bruisingblush?s=09)
> 
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/bruisingblush)


End file.
